Elgen Corporation
Elgen Corporation is a tyrannical energy company and the main antagonistic faction of the Michael Vey book series. The company is lead by Dr. Hatch. Before the Michael Vey series takes place, it was a medical equipment provider. History According to Resistance member Gervaso, the Elgen Corporation was founded in 1984 as a medical products developer which released a special back nerve patent. One of the scientists at the company, a man named Dr. Steven Coonradt had discovered a breakthrough in magnesia and he, Carl Vey (Michael's dad), and Carl's assistant Anna Ferguson developed a MEI (Magnetic Electron Induction) machine to cure babies. However, the chairman of the Elgen, Giacomo Schema, and a group of investors, got impatient, and the Elgen's CEO, Dr. Hatch, reluctantly forced Coonradt to test the machine before it was ready. The machine killed all but seventeen of the babies it was tested on. Hatch was demoted to director, and was ordered to find the seventeen children in case they started dying as well. By the time Michael Vey takes place, the Elgen Corporation owns and operates Elgen Academy, a private training course where the Glows develop their powers disguised as a prestigious school. However, Michael Vey and his group, the Electroclan, shut the Academy down, and force Hatch to flee to Peru. In "Rise of the Elgen", Michael learns that after the defect of the MEI, Hatch tested the MEI on rats, and successfully electrified them. These rats are used in powering Starxource plants, and the Elgen are starting to take over the world' energy. Eventually, Michael and the Electroclan manage to shut down the plant by destroying its cooling facility (as the electrified rats cannot withstand the heat of each other). This costs the Elgen Corporation billions of dollars. In "Battle of the Ampere", Hatch his loyal Glows take over the Ampere with three corrupt board members (they go by numbers Six, Seven, and Eleven). Hatch announces that he plans to establish a land base for the corporation. He plans on taking over the small isle of Tuvalu with force, and use the Starxource Plant the company built there as a base of operations. Despite his efforts, Michael, Austin Liss, Taylor, Jack, and McKenna destroy the Ampere, delaying Hatch's plants, much to his fury. In "Storm of Lightning", Hatch and his Elgen guards successfully overthrow the government of Tuvalu, and they take up base in their newly-built Starxource Plant. However, Hatch learns that his former EGG (Elite Global Guard) David Welch has escaped from his brig on the Volta, the Elgen's science ship. He realizes that one of his Glows, Quentin, assisted him in his escape. Hatch, apoplectic with rage, captures Quentin and puts him in Cell 25, just like he did to Michael. In "Fall of Hades", the Elgen Corporation's power over Tuvalu is critically damaged when Michael climbs to a tower on Hades Island and explodes in a nuclear--fashion. Michael, who was being chased by almost all of the Elgen's security soldiers, blew Hades and his attackers into the sand, therefore decimating Elgen's forces. Unfortunately, Hatch, who survived the explosion, calls in reinforcements from Zimbabwe, Taiwan, Peru, and the Philippines to protect him and the Elgen. When the Electroclan escapes in the Joule, the Elgen's floating treasury, he alerts the Philippines Secretary of Defense and orders him to ambush the Joule with the Philippine Navy. The capture is successful, and he appoints navy captain Shool as the Elgen Army's admiral. At the end of The Final Spark, Hatch is defeated by Michael (who emerges from his God-like state after the explosion) by being vaporized into nothing, and the company is taken over by Carl Vey, who faked his death to hide from the Elgen all these years. Under Vey's guidance, the corporation redeems itself and becomes a much better organization. Trivia *According to Hatch, the Elgen was originally a small business known as Amberz before it was incorporated. *It is unknown if the corporation's legal name was "Elgen Corporation" or if it was "Elgen Inc.", seeing as the company is referred to by both names. Category:Businessmen Category:Power Hungry Category:Corporations Category:Tyrants Category:Wealthy Category:Redeemed Category:Science Fiction Villains